A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In conventional computing systems, Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) technology has typically been employed to operate the dynamic memory of the computer in order for an application to operate at high speeds. However, DRAM used as main memory in computer systems is no longer scaling as rapidly as in the past. As a result, DRAM storage has become a limited resource in computing environments.